dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Anthony Zucco (Earth 3)
Need Do we really need this page? I mean his character was only mentioned in one sentence in Justice League #25, and we don't even have a picture for him seeing as he didn't appear in the flashbacks. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:19, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :Maybe yes, maybe no. There are a number of "Mentioned only" character articles with about as much, or less, information. And that includes no real image. (see Abin Sur (Earth-20) and Abin Sur (Justice) for examples) :Zucco is a relatively important character in the story of Grayson, so there is an argument to be made of including the mention of the Earth 3 version. :As for the article text... "clown" maybe misused and the extrapolation from Owlman's line seems a bit much. :- Byfield (talk) 03:47, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :This incarnation of Zucco isn't important to Richard Grayson (Earth 3). He was only mentioned once and he didn't do anything major like kill the Graysons on Earth 3, John Grayson killed him. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 03:50, December 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Well: ::*It fleshes out part of the back story for Owlman and the that of the also "slightly more than mentioned" characters of John and Dick Grayson of Earth 3. ::*At this point you are right, we've only got two bits of information of the Earth 3 Zuccco: At one point he owned the circus the Earth 3 Dick grew up in and the Graysons killed him. We really have precious little to judge how major that is regarding the Earth 3 characters. ::*Slight rephrase on my part: In the general narrative of Robin story is as important a character as Joe Chill is in the general Batman story. When that is touched on in print for an alternate version, it becomes reasonable for there to be an article based on past examples. ::- Byfield (talk) 04:31, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :I guess your right. I mean who knows, maybe we'll learn more about the past of Earth-3 Grayson. We might get a better back history and he might appear in a flashback. Nep Everything's impossible until somebody does it. 04:34, December 25, 2013 (UTC) :We have a sort of rule that if it's an alternate version of a mainstream character, it can go on the disambig, and so should get a page. I think Billy was the first to come up with this, for Bane and Two-Face in Kingdom Come. So Zucco should get a page, as should "rookie Walker" and "detective Mardon". --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 16:54, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Occupation I saw Byfield's edit on this page saying that the description of "clown" could mean either his occupation as a clown or a derogatory term against him. I admit, I hadn't thought about it being the latter before. So, I wanted to bring it up here. Nothing against Byfield, of course. I just wanted to know others' opinions of the interpretation / what we should do on the page. --- Haroldrocks talk 17:24, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :For me, it;s the general tone Owlman's dialogue is given. It tends to be dismissive of others, so "clown" comes off like "fool", "idiot", "moron", and the like. :I can see where the job connotation comes from - he owned the circus and could have worked, or killed, his way up from pancake make-up and floppy shoes. It would have been clearer if an image of him had been included. :- Byfield (talk) 18:01, January 5, 2014 (UTC) :: That does make sense. Like I said, I've never seen it your way before, but, from your description, I can see your point. I have no problem leaving it your way, I just assumed, talking about a circus afterall, that "clown" would equal the profession. But, it's a trivial matter. Nothing to get held up on. We'll go with your way. --- Haroldrocks talk 18:05, January 5, 2014 (UTC)